


Short and Sweet

by saeriibon



Series: Sweet and Sour [4]
Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeriibon/pseuds/saeriibon
Summary: This is a belated Valentine's Day reupload from my privatter. If you hate cheesy romance then avoid this fic.
Relationships: Bandog/Long Caster
Series: Sweet and Sour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069568
Kudos: 2





	Short and Sweet

Bandog grumbled to himself, drawing worried gazes from passerby as he trudged down the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
The sky was overcast and chilly, but below on the street, storefronts were decorated with red and pink displays, a youthful energy permeating the atmosphere.  
  
It’s the same every year, but this time, things were a little different.  
  
This time, he would actually spare a glance at the bright windows and signs as he walked past, making note of what each shop was selling, for how much, etcetera.  
  
 _‘What would be a good gift for Long Caster…?’_ Thinking only made his perpetual scowl deepen, widening the berth people were giving him. _‘Probably not flowers… Definitely not jewelry… Would chocolates be too on the nose for him? If I did get him chocolates, what kind would he prefer? Is he even that picky? Shit-’_  
  
“Excuse me, mister!”  
  
“Hm?” Bandog looked down, finding a young girl in a green vest blocking his path.  
  
He noticed a table covered in small, red boxes set up against a vacant-looking building, matching green tablecloth embroidered with the vaguely familiar emblem of the Osean Girl Scouts.  
  
Disregarding the apprehensive looks from the couple of adult chaperones at the table, she continued, “We’re selling Valentine’s Day gift boxes! They’re only ten zollars each, come with a unique assortment of chocolates and cookies, and all proceeds will go directly to help the OGS!”  
  
While she was speaking, one of the chaperones got up and tried to usher her back to the table, “H-Hannah, maybe we shouldn’t bother the, uh… nice... man. S-Sorry, s-” They were quickly silenced when a twenty zollar bill was practically shoved into their face.  
  
“I’ll take two.” Bandog had to contain a smirk when he saw the girl do an enthusiastic fist pump out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Maybe this Valentine’s Day schlock isn’t so bad after all.  
  


* * *

  
Bandog bounded up the doorstep to Long Caster’s home, abuzz with an unfamiliar feeling. He brought his hand up to the door to knock before remembering that he didn’t really have to do that anymore, the fact only magnifying the swell in his chest.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he twisted the doorknob, pushing his way inside with a brisk, “I’m home,” those words still foreign on his tongue.  
  
The first thing he noticed, other than the comforting warmth of finally being inside, was the honeyed, yeasty smell of baked goods.  
  
“Oh, Bandog! You’re back earlier than I expected,” Long Caster’s voice drifted from the kitchen, “Let me finish putting the glaze on these…” his voice trailed off as he became lost in concentration.  
  
 _‘Predictable,’_ Bandog smiled to himself, fishing the two red boxes from his coat before shrugging it off and hanging it on the rack beside Long Caster’s.  
  
Given the open floor plan of the house, all Bandog had to do was make a straight beeline to where Long Caster was, back turned as he hunched over the counter to put the finishing touches on whatever he had made. However, Bandog knew better than to interrupt Long Caster while he was cooking, so he took a seat at the kitchen island, hiding the two boxes beneath it. As he waited, he started to feel a little self-conscious about the gifts he had chosen.  
  
 _‘He probably would’ve appreciated it more if I had actually made these instead of buying them… Or maybe I should’ve stayed and helped him bake… whatever he’s baking… Would he get the impression that I’m cheap? Unavailable?’_  
  
“I hope the weather wasn’t too chilly for you,” Long Caster interrupted Bandog’s thoughts as he placed a baking sheet on the counter in front of him, containing rows of palm-sized lumps covered in a thin, amber coat of caramel.  
  
“I-It wasn’t…” Bandog’s face twitched to give a reassuring smile, although it probably came off as more of a wince. “So… What are those?” He tried to distract himself with the confectionaries that Long Caster had concocted.  
  
“Ah! These… don’t really have a proper name, but they’re kind of like biscuits with apple chunks inside of them; I know you don’t like sweet things like candy all that much, so I tried to find a balance with what to make for you,” Long Caster explained, “If I’m going to be honest, thinking of a gift for you was challenging,” he laughed.  
  
Bandog slowly brought the boxes out and placed them beside the sheet, “I guess I could say the same thing myself,” he looked away sheepishly, “I think yours is better than mine, though.”  
  
Long Caster smiled gently, “It’s the thought that counts.” He reached for one of the boxes, turning it around in his hand, “You don’t mind if I open one now, right?”  
  
“Uh, sure. I’m kind of curious to see what’s in them myself…” Bandog stretched and leaned a little in his seat to get a better angle.  
  
“You mean you bought these and don’t even know what they are?” Long Caster teased.  
  
Bandog shrugged, “It’s from the Girl Scouts. All they said was that there’d be-”  
  
Long Caster’s face lit up as he removed the lid, “Cookies… Nice!”  
  
“Y-You like them?”  
  
“Are you kidding me? Haven’t had one of these since-,” Long Caster had already stuffed one that appeared to be coated in chocolate in his mouth, “Foweba.”  
  
“Forever, huh?” Bandog smirked as he grabbed one of the apple biscuits. “Hm,” he savored a bite of it, still warm from the oven, tart apple pleasantly mixing with the sweetened caramel. “Mm… Christ, you’re good at this.”  
  
Long Caster beamed, wiping a few crumbs from his mouth, “Guess that’s mission success, then.”  
  
Bandog was about to reach for a second piece when Long Caster started to move around the island to where he was sitting, and raised an eyebrow when he saw that mischievous glint in Long Caster’s eye.  
  
“You’ve got something there,” Long Caster pointed at the corner of Bandog’s mouth.  
  
“Ah… You’re not gonna get me with that trick this ti-” Regardless of whether a bit of food was leftover there or not, Long Caster bent down to silence Bandog with a quick, but gentle kiss. Bandog knew it was coming, but it still didn’t stop him from stiffening up in surprise, face instantly becoming red.  
  
Moving to kiss Bandog’s cheek, jaw, temple, then ear, Long Caster happily murmured into his hair, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Guard Dog.”  
  
Bandog scoffed at the use of his nickname before going quiet. “Happy… Valentine’s Day, Long Caster.”


End file.
